Phool: In Her Eyes
by ColorMeCareless
Summary: Erik always seemed to think that music brought him happiness along with bringing him Christine... However, will he realize that, not music, but the motion music inspires and the girl, Jolie, who made him see it brings him happiness? ErikOC?
1. Jolie

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom or anything associated with it.,.,.,., except my character,.,.,,.,., soo.,.,., you can't sue me! . lol _

_A/N: Alright, welcome to my first POTO fan fiction! I hope you'll enjoy it . Nothing else to say.,.,., sooo.,.,.,.,.,. ENJOY!!!

* * *

_

**Phool: In Her Eyes **

Chapter 1 - Jolie 

"Megan Giry wake up! Please wake up. Ugh!" a young woman cried as she shook her sister. "Ugh! How is it possible that twins can be so completely different?" she whispered aloud partially to herself and partially to Meg.

"Because you're an odd ball Jol." Meg proclaimed groggily getting out of bed.

"I'm the odd ball? I'm not the one who can sleep through the end of the world, yet freak out every time something falls." Jol retorted.

"Yes, well, I'm paranoid slightly. Now, Jol, please leave so I can change."

"Right, sorry. Christine and I will be in the dining hall, so just meet us there." Jol explained as the door was shut in her face. She started making her way through the corridors, "Gosh, some people in the morning are just… I mean we go through the same thing every--" she stopped mid-sentence at the sight of a letter on the ground addressed 'Jolie Giry'. She bent down to retrieve it and it over so the back was facing her. She looked at the seal, a red skull, 'Typical.' she received many of these. "What now Erik?" she sighed as she broke the seal and took out the letter. It read:

'Dear Jolie,

I advise you to distance yourself from that horror of a "singer" Carlotta when she is singing. I do not wish for anything to happen to you.

- Erik'

'What do you have up your sleeve now Erik?' she thought a tear slid down her cheek as she tucked the letter away. She continued to make her way to the dinning hall trying to push the letter and it's writer out of her mind.

"Jol, over here!" Christine called from the other side of the dinning hall. "Where's Meg?"

"She's coming, I had a little trouble getting her up again." Jol explained as she sat down.

"Alright girls, come on get your costumes on, fix your make-up, and get ready to go on stage." Madam Giry announced walking into the room.

"Well I guess there's no time for breakfast, let's go. Hurry!' Jol hissed to Meg as she walked towards them. "Or not. You guys go ahead." she told Meg and Christine as she heard her mother,

"Jol Giry come here." Jol gave another glance at Christine and Meg to see if they had gone, and when she saw they hadn't she shooed them out with her hand and walked towards her mother.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What is that thing making a point in your dress?" Madam Giry questioned.

"Wha--? Oh that… it's a letter." Jol answered looking down.

"From whom?"

"From Erik, Mother, who else?" she replied continually turning the letter in her hands. Madam Giry sighed,

"Yes, well give it to me, don't want any of the other girls to see it, or your sister. You know how she gets."

"Yes Mama." Jol answered as she handed the note over to her mother slowly and disheartened.

"Now go, get ready." Madam Giry shooed her daughter.

* * *

Backstage was absolutely chaotic! The three dancers hurriedly changed into their costumes and helped each other with hair and make-up; a task which still took an hour. Once finished Meg, Jol, and Christine made their way out of the highly over-crowded dressing room, into the hectic lower level. "Rosin, we need rosin!" Jol explained almost forgetting. They quickly headed over to Madam Giry and some other girls to warm up.

Gradually everyone took their places on stage and Jol decided to watch the rehearsal. As Carlotta began singing and everyone went quiet. 'God! How is she still the Prima Donna? I may not be a singer, but I still know that's not how Elissa is supposed to sound!' Jol thought to herself until Monsieur Lefevre,

"Monsieur Reyer, Madam Giry, ladies and gentlemen, please, if I could have your attention?" everyone turned to Monsieur Lefevre, "Thank you. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these are all true, and, uh… , it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire…," many 'Ah, ha!'s and groans were heard from the cast and crew, "…Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre." A soft clap was given by all present.

'I don't like them. I don't like them at all. They don't seem like the type of men who enjoy this sort of thing.' Jol thought to herself worriedly. "But then there's that… Disgusting" Jol sighed when glanced at two chorus girls "swooning" over them.

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron. The Vicomte de Chagny." Monsieur Firmin introduced. Again more claps as the Vicomte walked in. As Christine and Meg walked up the stairs, accompanied by other dancers, Jol heard Christine whisper,

"It's Raoul. Before my father died, at the house by the sea…" Jol placed a hand on Christine's shoulder, "… I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lotte." Christine finished with a smile and twinkling eyes.

"Christine, he's so handsome." Meg commented. Jol, however, had a completely different train of thought,

'Erik! This can not be any good for Erik… he… loves… her… and…' she thought glumly until her thoughts were interrupted.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire."

Monsieur Lefevre started the introductions, "Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading sopranos for 5 seasons." Piangi made a sound to be noticed, "Signor Ubaldo Piangi."

"An honor signor. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. L will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies Monsieur." Raoul finished to Monsieur Reyer.

"Thank you, Monsieur Vicomte. Once more of you please Signor."

"He wouldn't recognize me." Christine stated sadly as Raoul passed by them.

"He didn't see you." Meg reassured. Before Jol could worry more, the music started and they had to dance.

* * *

_A/N: Was it good?! Please tell me what ya thought of it, please? Anyway, 'til next time.,.,.,.,., _

_Hiding_


	2. Erik

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom.,..,., or anyone else in the book, musical, or movie.,.,,.,., but I do own Jolie! . soo,.,., yesh lol _

_A/N: Um.,.,.,. Yesh.,.,.,., here's the second chapter.,.,., I was just so excited that I had to write the second chapter right away lol Story TIME!!!_

**Phool: In Her Eyes**

Chapter 2 - Erik

The dance went well. Although, at the beginning Jol did hear Madame Giry and the two new managers speak of blonde and red headed angels, Meg and Jol, and an exceptional, Christine. 'Quite annoying really, Christine was always the most beautiful. I hardly ever stood a chance against her when it came to… Don't even think about it Jol, just concentrate on the dance!' Jol thought as the dance came to an end.

Too bad the guy holding her on his shoulder couldn't put her down properly, "Ow! Thanks Jean." Jol said sarcastically rubbing her knee.

"Sorry, I lost my balance." replied looking down.

"It's fine just don't do it toni--" she was cut of by the angry ranting of Carlotta.

"I hope he is as excited by dancing girls as your new managers, because I will not me singing!" she yelled.

"Unbelievable!" Jol sighed as she came to stand by her sister, her mother, and Christine. What made it even worse, 'They're trying to appease her! I'd say just let her leave, and be done with it!' Jol cried in her mind. Before Jol knew what was going on Christine was pulling her back and out of the way, of Carlotta who noticed moments later.

"Signora." M. Reye said as he got ready.

"Maestro." Carlotta replied when she was ready. The music for Think of Me started and she regrettably began to sing.

"Think of me,

Think of me fondly,

When we've said goodbye."

'Ouch… that hurts the ears.' Jol thought as she was forced to listen to the butchered song.

"Remember me once in a while

Please promise me you'll try.

When you find that once again

You…"

Jol heard a noise from above in the rafters. One of the backdrops had begun to fall and Meg screamed. Without thinking Jol ran to Carlotta and pushed her out of the way. Which resulted in Carlotta landing face first on the ground, and Jol the same way…only… the backdrop landed on her knee, 'Dang it! Why did I do that?! Ah my knee! Just my luck, the same knee I hurt earlier' Jol thought as the backdrop was lifted from her leg by some of the male cast.

"He's here the Phantom of the Opera!" Meg warned holding on to Christine.

Jol gasped as she realized, '… Wait! So that's what Erik meant! Oh my God!' Madame Giry went to Jol and helped her up.

"Follow me." she commanded as she led her daughter backstage. A letter fell from above and landed in front of them, the seal, a red skull, of course. "Jol go, he'll take care of you for now." her mother advised as she pushed Jol to stand by the stairs that headed up to the rafters.

"But what about rehearsal?" Jol asked unsure.

"Don't worry about that Dear. Just go get patched up for the show." her mother said walking back towards the stage. Jol watched as her mother left her there, waiting… for him.

"Hello, Jolie." a familiar voice greeted from behind her.

"Ah! Erik don't do that, you scared me half to death! So much for being my hero." Jol exclaimed smiling up at him.

"Not exactly what I wanted to happen, and me, a hero… You are sadly mistaken." he replied a half smile present on his face. "Now come." he told her as he grabbed her hand and led her away.

"Erik, please. I can not walk that fast currently." Jol pleaded her knee causing her more pain than she liked. Erik sighed slightly annoyed at her complaining,

"Fine then hold on to me." he said as he picked her up bridal style. He carried her swiftly down the halls and to a lavish dressing room. He instructed her on how to open the mirror, to make up for his lack of hands left free. As they entered the tunnel Jol squeaked and clung tightly to her friend. "Even now, you're still afraid of these tunnels." he smirked at her.

"Make fun, all you want, but I don't like rodents or bugs! I won't not be scared just because I've seen them my whole life." she pouted into the crook of his neck. 'Hmm… he's so warm… I wish we could stay like this, no matter how childish it sounds.'

"No matter how childish what sounds?" Erik inquired as he set her down in the boat to carry them across the lake under the Opera House.

"What? Oh, nothing… spaced out, sorry." she stammered out. 'So much for that wish…" she mentally sighed. The short ride across the lake was eerily quiet. When they had arrived at his lair Jol only smiled at it's beauty. Jol stood up and took a step into the lair and started making her way towards the organ. Unfortunately her knee made a sharp pain run through her leg and she fell, colliding with something cold, 'Ow! The ground in hard!' she yelled in her head.

"Jolie! Are you okay?" Erik asked a hint of worry in his tone as he grabbed her hands to help her stand. He held her hand and brought her to the extra bedroom. "Go sit on the bed… I go grab some cold towels." he directed her. She slowly made her way towards the bed. As she sat down she smiled.

Erik came in a few moments later with two small wet towels. "I didn't think you'd actually get it." Jol smiled gesturing toward the swan bed.

"It's a good choice for her. And you seemed to really like it." he finished a distant look in his eyes kneeling by her.

"Yes… I thought… she'd… like… it…" Jol trailed of her eyes beginning to well up. "Erik! That's freezing!"

"It'll stop the swelling. It has to go down by the show or you wont be able to dance… and your mother would be anger with me. Although I did warn you not to go near Carlotta when she was singing! You could've ruined my entire plan and Christine would have lost her chance to sing!" Erik explained his voice rising.

"I know you did Erik… I just forgot… I just wanted to help… I didn't want anyone to get hurt…" she tried in vain to explain to him… she knew he wouldn't listen… he could have messed up his precious Christine's chance.

"Apparently your plans didn't work. You got hurt." he stated plainly placing another towel around her bruised knee. Jol's head shot up and she looked at him. "What? I'm not that heartless. I do care if you get hurt or not." he stated getting quite. Jol smiled and hugged him tightly. Erik, didn't know what to do and stood there frozen.

'He does care! He's letting me hug him also… he's not pushing me away…perhaps there hope ye-- no, don't do that to yourself…' she thought becoming slightly depressed. She let go of him and looked down. "I'm sorry, though… I still should have heeded your advice in the letter. I'm too nice for my own good I guess." she sighed.

"But that's the way you are. Don't change yourself, don't try to mask it, or you'll eventually loose yourself…So just stay the same…" he advises looking down. Jol lifted Erik's chin with her finger,

"Don't worry about me… I won't change… Although, can you really say the same for yourself that much?" she asked looking into his eyes. He tore his face away from her hand and her gaze,

"Rest your knee, you need to be ready to perform." she stated in a monotone as he left her alone sitting on the swan bed.

_A/N: Sooo.,.,., There you have.,.,., I don't expect to update everyday, but I was just bored and excited,.,.,., so Hope ya liked it. Tell me what cha think.,.,.,., suggestions would be good, eve though I mostly have the story planned, but if a suggestion fights, I'd be glad to incorporate it. _

_Hiding_


	3. Christine

_Disclaimer: I again.,.,., don't own the Phantom or blah blah blah! You know the drill YAY JOLIE!!_

_A/N: So.,., MUWHAHA! Another chapter! Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

_

**Phool: In Her Eyes**

Chapter 3 - Christine

Jol sat on the bed starring at the floor for what seemed like only minutes, but she soon realized it had been hours when she felt that the towels on her knee had gone warm and were not helping anymore. She slowly rose from the bed testing her knee, 'Yes… I think I can dance on this.' she smiled, but her smile soon faded, 'It's quiet… Erik must have gone to see Christine.' Jol sighed as she walked to the door.

But there he sat, at his organ, head bent down in his hands. Jol slowly walked up to him, "What do I do Jolie! I can't write… there's nothing…" he cried almost pathetically. Jol placed her hand on his shoulder,

"You just need some inspiration, is all, Erik." she told him leaning over so her face was level with his.

"But where, where would I find inspiration?" he asked peeking the left side of his face out of his hands.

"Well, inspiration is everywhere! It can be found in anything… " she smiled as she spun across the lair. Erik put on his mask, and looked up and watched her spin gracefully towards him… he caught her in his arms as she spun right into him.

"I… I think I'll write her an opera… No better way than music." he whispered, after a while of holding Jol in his arms, partially to her, looking into the distance in front of him. She sighed,

'Not exactly what I was going for, but what can I expect… it's always Christine.' she thought. "I have to get back Erik. The gala will start soon… and neither of us wants to miss it." she explained to him pulling herself out of his arms and away from the warmth she yearned for. They both stepped into the boat and again silently rode across the lake.

He took her up to the mirror in the dressing room. "You aren't coming?" she asked.

"No, no I think I'll go back… I'll come up for the show. Don't worry I wont miss the show. I promise." he added when he saw her face sadden. She put on a smile they both knew was fake and looked up at him… She got close to him and kissed his masked cheek. She slowly pulled away. Erik saw a tear slide down her cheek. He reached out to brush it away, but she turned on her heels and left him standing there in the middle of the door way.

'Whoa, that was close…' she thought as she left the dressing room, tears streaming down her face. 'You should have realized this before, Jol… He does everything for his _Christine_. I should have just left him there to mope at his organ. No, I couldn't do that… Sadness shouldn't suit heroes, as it suits my hero… Oh, Erik.' she ranted in her mind.

She soon arrived in the dining hall, "Jol! Oh my goodness! You wouldn't believe what happened after you left rehearsal!" Christine exclaimed and she grabbed Jol's hands. Jol gave her an obviously fake questioning look, but Christine was to excited to notice and cheered, "I get to be _Elissa_ in _Hannibal_ tonight! Carlotta stormed out and your mother convinced the managers to let me sing!" Jol smiled at her friend's excitement, "My Angel of Music is really looking out for me. I love him so much." Christine stated more quietly.

Jol's large blue eyes dulled at this statement and she excused herself after grabbing an apple from the basket. She just walked, in no general direction, her feet just carried her. Her feet led her to the empty auditorium. She stepped onto the stage, and stood center stage, and actually realized the gigantic size, beauty, and elegance of the theater.

She heard herself begin to hum, and closed her eyes. She soon felt like she was floating, she opened her eyes to realize she was, of course, not floating but dancing… She hummed more of the rhythm she didn't know, and danced across the stage.

Erik stood at the top of the auditorium, on the ledge near the ceiling. He watched her turn, jump, and glide across the stage. 'It's so elegant, so graceful, she's so beautiful…' his thoughts trailed as he felt his body leave the ledge through the nearby door. He neared the stage, but turned around, 'I can't… she's so at peace. Being disturbed by me is probably the last thing she wants.' he thought glumly walking back down to his solitude below the Opera House.

Jol suddenly felt the music leave her body, and she couldn't bring herself to dance. "Just in time too, I guess. Everyone's starting to get ready. Oh boy." she muttered when she headed backstage, chaos once again.

* * *

The performance went well enough, although, 'Erik wasn't there… The Vicomte just had to sit in Box 5! He promised he would come… I'm sure he just listened from somewhere, no point in watching singing, when it can be heard…' Jol silently yelled in her head as she took her final bow.

Jol decided to check up on Erik just in case something might have happened down there. She firstly changed into her practice dress, and then opted to use the secret passage way from the stage to get to Erik's lair, granted it's harder to slip away unnoticed…

She came to the lake after basically running through the passage ways, "I'll never get used to those things," she sighed, "That's odd… the boat's here, where's Erik?!" she asked to the stone walls around her. "Christine!" Jol cried slightly annoyed. She ran off, through more passage ways, to find Erik. The last one she could think of was the dressing room. As she neared it she slowed her pace to a tip-toe. 'Singing? Why would Christine be sing-- Oh.' Jol thought as she heard Erik's over-powering voice call her to him. Jol watched as they walked down the passage right passed her, 'He didn't even notice…' she thought in disbelief. "Every hero has a weakness, and it's always love isn't it?" she whispered into her hands that covered her face.

* * *

_A/N: All right, all right… so I updated again lol I probably should be updating other stories.,.,.,. But I REALLY wanted to write this soo.,., yesh..,.,.,.,., How was it? Good? Bad? Do tell me! (Once again, please check for errors.,.,. Thanks .)_

_Hiding_


	4. Pain in the Form of Hope

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom or anything related to it,,.,..,.,.,.,., except Jolie ._

_A/N: LOOKIE!!! Another one!!! Gotta Luv Spring Break… I is BORED!!! Soo.,.. Yesh lol .

* * *

_

**Phool: In Her Eyes**

Chapter 4 - Pain in the Form of Hope

Jol stood there silently hoping on hope that he would come back for her, "Foolish." she told herself. Her head snapped up when she found she could not see the light from Erik's torch anymore… She swiftly walked down the same path she assumed Erik and Christine had taken, and sure enough there they were… walking down the staircase, hand in hand. Christine was singing, but Jol found herself too lost in thoughtless pain to care.

Jol continued to follow the pair silently, that is, until Erik's voice resounded around the passage hallways. Jol couldn't help but gasp, 'It's so beautiful…so… so… sorrowful? Why would he be sad? Everything he's ever dreamed is coming true…' she thought still in slight awe. 'Oh, no! I think Christine heard me!' she panicked in her mind for a second until she realized, 'Would it really be so bad if she did realize I was here? The entrancement between them would be broken, but… Erik would be so hurt.' she was torn.

The next image that registered in her mind was of Christine mounting Erik's horse. Jol smiled at the memories, 'The first time I rode him, I about died… Erik only laughed at me,' she sighed, 'I got startled by it's 'neigh' and I fell off… Erik caught me, I dared not move, that is until the horse 'neigh'ed again and I jumped out of his arms… dang horse…' Jol pouted in her mind with a slight smile still following Erik.

They soon came upon the lake. Erik and Christine got into the boat, 'No! What am I supposed to do now?! I could trudge through the water behind them, but I'm sure Erik would hear me then…' Jol thought annoyed as she looked around. 'Okay, if I can just get to that walkway/ledge then I think I can follow them.' she planned in her mind. She took off her shoes and walked through the murky water for a second.

"Eww!" she whispered reaching the walkway. She pushed the disgusting water out of her mind and followed Erik and Christine. They soon came upon, 'Erik's lair?' Jol asked herself. She had never seen it so guarded before.

"Sing, my Angel of Music." Erik commanded Christine softly. Christine let out a soft high pitched note.

"Sing, my angel." Erik commanded again. Christine obliged.

"Sing for me!" Erik cried slightly desperate. Of course, Christine answered.

'Oh no, the ledge is ending… What am I gonna do now. Maybe I should just go back, this is pointless. No! I came down here to talk to Erik and I'm going to talk to Erik!' she stated firmly to herself. She leaned out of the walkway, and was able to see into the lair.

"Sing, my angel." Christine's voice got loud.

"Sing for me!" Erik yelled. Jol answered this time, with a high pitched scream,

"AHHH!" she screamed as loud as she could. Erik didn't seem to notice the difference and smoothly got out of the boat. He began to sing to Christine,

"_I have brought you_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne_

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music_

_Music, you have come here_

_For one purpose and one alone" _

He sang with such emotion, such pain, that Jol couldn't help, but be entranced as well.

"_Since the moment I first heard you sing_

_I have needed you with me_

_To serve me, To sing_

_For my music_

_My music"_

Jol began to cry as he began to sing again…

"_Nighttime sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs_

_And wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses"_

Erik walked towards Christine and helped her out of the boat. He locked eyes with her and sang,

"_Slowly, gently_

_Night unfurls it's splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it_

_Tremulous and tender_

"_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day_

_Turn our thoughts away_

_From cold, unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night"_

Jol's senses left her at that point and the scene in front of her no longer existed.

* * *

**She was sitting on her bed reading a letter from Erik,**

**Dear Jolie,**

**Meet me in the small chapel at 9:00 tonight. There is something very important I wish to show you. Also, I wish to tell you something very important. I hope to see you there,**

**- Erik **

'**Maybe… just maybe he's going to tell me he loves me back! But what could he want to show me?' she thought excitedly and anxiously. She checked the time, "7:30," she muttered to herself, "No harm in looking nice." she told herself as she headed off to take a bath.**

**The next image was of her dressed in a modestly elegant dress, hair, half pinned up at the back of the crown of her head. She looked at the time and saw it was 8:53, "Just enough time to get there." she said to herself. She followed her feet through the familiar path.**

**She continued to walk until she reached the stairs leading to the small chapel… she couldn't take it anymore and she ran down them. She stopped when she saw he wasn't there yet. She sighed and sat down, "Even Erik can run late." she reassured herself.**

**Not 2 minutes later she saw him emerge from out of the picture of the angel on the wall in front of her. "Come, Jolie. Follow me." she told her with a smile on his face. She unquestioningly took his hand and stood up. **

"**I didn't know this passageway was here." she told Erik as she followed him down the corridors under the Opera House.**

"**Well, my dear Jolie, there are many other passages you don't know about. It is, after all, a very large Opera House. You'll learn all of them in time… Don't want you to get lost in one them." she said looking down at her.**

'**Geez. He still treats me as though I'm ten years old! I turn 16 in two weeks, you'd think he'd start treating me like an adult!' she thought to herself as they entered Erik's lair with out having to cross the lake.**

**Erik told her to sit at his organ and she did as she was told: He disappeared into his room. He came out moments later with a small black box. He knelt down on one knee in front of her. **

"**Jolie… There is someone very dear to me that I love with all my heart. And you seem to know her fairly well," he began with a smile, Jol's heart began to beat rapidly, "Jolie, that woman is Christine…" the smile fell instantly from Jol's face replaced with total loss of emotion, "… and I was wondering if you thought she'd like this." he finished as he opened the box. The last thing Jol saw was the glimmer of diamonds on a ring before the memory faded into the present view.

* * *

**

Erik had his arm wrapped lightly around Christine's shoulders as he pulled away the curtain to reveal a manikin, that look eerily like Christine, wearing a wedding gown and veil. Jol gasped in horrific shock, and Christine fainted in Erik's arms.

As he carried her into the room with the swan bed, built specially for _her,_ Jol began to cry, and, after a while, felt herself hit the cool lake water. 'No point in fighting the pain any longer. The hero has found his damsel in distress.' she thought floating in the water…

* * *

_A/N: OMIGOSH! I can't believe I just wrote that! What is wrong with me?! I think I'm gonna cry! Well… tell me what cha thought of it… hope ya liked it … Shall I continue or quit the story? Lol again please check for mistakes… I've read it over, but I could still miss things… sorry.,.,.,.,. Review! ._

_Hiding_


	5. UnNoticed Change

_Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this?! The only thing I own in relation to this story is Jolie.,., and it's plot. . _

_A/N: Alrighty.,.,.,., I don't really have much to say.,,.,., so ON-WARD HO!!!!

* * *

_

**Phool: In Her Eyes**

Chapter 5 - Un/Noticed Change

Erik walked out of Christine's room, not as happy as he imagined himself to be. Erik gasped at the sight of long auburn hair flowing in the lake. "Jolie?! Oh, my God!" Erik cried as he ran through the murky water. He gently scooped her up in his arms and hugged her to him as he ran back out of the lake.

He quickly laid her on the ground figuring that would take too long. He starred down at her for a second, "What do I do?!" he muttered in panic. He then remembered something from his childhood. He held her nose and breathed into her mouth.

Nothing happened; Jol still laid there motionless. "No…" he sobbed looking at her. He reached out his, ungloved, hand and traced the side of her face. Erik's face suddenly changed into a determined scowl. "No, you can't die! Jolie! Come on, please!" he cried as he repeated trying to resuscitate her. He tried and tried again, until he couldn't anymore.

He broke into sobs, "Why, why. Don't do this to me Jolie, please. Don't die on me." he whimpered as he gathered her in his arms. He softly cried as he rubbed her back. Erik heard a coarse coughing sound and felt his shoulder become wet. He looked down and his eyes grew wide.

There she was, coughing up water on his shoulder, very much alive. She gazed up at him, "Why are you crying Erik?" she asked softly.

Erik smiled, a small smile, for a second. Then he said looking away, "I, I thought I'd lost you." Jol starred at him almost strangely, but unexpectedly hugged him tight,

"Oh, Erik…" she sighed into his chest.

"Jolie…" he whispered into her damp hair. Erik abruptly pulled away and stood up. His eyes darted around the lair as if he had no idea where he was.

Jol sighed, 'I knew it was too good to be true. Poor Erik, he's changed so much.' Jol stood up cautiously and starred at Erik.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly.

"Pardon?" she asked unable to hear him.

"Why are you here?!" he shouted looking at her. H starred straight into her eyes. Jol stood the dead silence.

"I… I came down, to… to ask you some…something." she stammered out not breaking eye contact.

"And what would that be?" he hissed.

"Nothing… Nothing it's pointless now…" Jol trailed off looking at the floor. Erik strode over to her and hooked a finger under her chin; She still looked away ashamed.

"Look at me." he commanded. She obeyed and looked into his eyes, "Now answer me." And what he saw surprised him. 'Not fear?' he asked himself, 'Not pity? Sadness? Why sadness?' he pondered his face softening.

"I just came to make sure everything was all right… You weren't in your normal seat during the performance…" Jol trailed off finally looking away from Erik. He sighed and started walking toward his organ,

"Yes well, if you didn't notice, which I'm sure you did, that rather annoying Vicomte took the liberty of seating himself in Box 5." He sat down and placed his hand on his forehead, "I am deeply sorry that didn't get a chance to see your performance."

"Well, there are plenty more to come. For instance, the new opera we are to put on, Il Muto. It sounds like so much fun." Jol smiled at Erik but as suddenly as it came about, it faded slightly, "Erik, I'm afraid I have to get back; My mother is probably worried sick about me."

Erik nodded his head slowly, placed his hands on his knees and pushed himself up. They walked to the gondola and Erik helped Jol in as usual. No words were exchanged as Erik pushed them along the lake. As the "shore" was reached Jol stood up. She turned to him, unable to look him in the eye for some reason, but spontaneously she hugged him. He momentarily rested his chin on the top of her head. They slowly parted and she got out of the boat, and with nothing more he turned around and pushed himself back to his home.

Jol stood in place until she knew Erik had reached the other side. She shook her head to snap herself out of her day dream and turned to walk back to her dorm and her awaiting mother.

* * *

To her surprise when she arrived at her dormitory all the ballet girls were asleep, 'I'll bet my mother had something to do with this. Speaking of her, where is she, usually she'd be here to scold me,' she chuckled silently, 'She probably knows where I go by now. I think she'd only worry id I wasn't here tomorrow morning.'

Jol woke up the next morning as the sun came up, she had difficultly sleeping with the sun glaring in her eyes. She changed into a comfortable dress and tip toed out the room. She found herself once again starring up at the stage; she effortlessly got up on the stage.

She stood at the edge near the orchestra pit and closed her eyes. She saw herself dancing… dancing with a boy, no, a man. It was a soft, slow dance. She seemed to have a strong chemistry with the man, like it was so natural.

She seemed lost in her vision that she didn't feel the two hands placed on her hips until they lifted her off the solid ground…

* * *

_A/N: Sooo….. FINALLY! It took me waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to long to post this! Sorry peoples… complex shtuff going on over here! Lol hope ya liked it! Check for errors please, and thank you . Review… it would be much appreciated. Much luv to all, _

_TBC soon,_

_Always _

_Hiding_


	6. Dance With Me?

**Phool: In Her Eyes**

Chapter 6 – Dance With Me?

Jol's eyes flew open in alarm and her gentle hands grabbed the wrists of the man behind her. 'Bare arms? Not Erik then. Not Erik!?' she panicked, 'Oh, my God, who is it?!' Apparently she had muttered the part aloud because the man behind her replied,

"It's Jean! I thought you would have known my hands by now." he chuckled referring to the lift. Jol sighed and apologized for freaking out as she did. "Well, I won't forgive you no matter what you say." she replied grinning slyly.

Jol scoffed and smiled back, "What must I do in order to achieve forgiveness, oh great Jean?"

He seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Dance with me?" he asked softly grabbing her hand. Jol nodded and followed him to the center. He placed his right hand on her waist, while she placed her left hand lightly onto his shoulder, and he grasped her right hand in his left. They began a slow soothing waltz; she closed her eyes as she let him lead her around the stage.

Her vision from earlier flashed through her mind. 'He looks like he man from my vision: tall, lean, and subtly strong. The motions are the same, yet it feels wrong.' She thought to herself, as he pulled her closer to him and quickened the pace. 'No, the emotions aren't right, the passion I saw in the vision, it's not here. Then why am I letting him kiss me?!' she mentally screamed pushing herself away.

"What do you think you're doing!" she demanded more than questioned.

"Kissing you…" Jean answered slowly, baffled.

"What, pray tell, do you think gave you the right to kiss me?!" Jol huffed slapping him across the face. "Wait, don't even answer that, never speak to me again!" she hissed walking off the stage.

"That will be hard. We do dance together after all," he called after her smiling.

Jol slowly turned around to face him from her place in the wings, "Last I checked… Dancing didn't require any talking." She promptly turned on her heels and left him heartbroken on the stage.

"Now where do I go? I can't go to Erik, he'll ask why I'm crying, and I won't be able to lie to him, and he'll harm Jean. And no matter how much I may want to currently, I can't let Jean get hurt that badly." She muttered walking aimlessly through the tortuous back stage. She shook her head and wiped the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks. She took a deep breath and set her mind on her destination: the Chapel.

* * *

She sat with her legs tucked under her on the cold, hard, stone floor. She found a match on the ground; she picked it up, and examined it, 'Still usable.' She lit it and brought it slowly, so as not to extinguish it, to the candle.

She had never lit a candle for a loved one before, but she had seen Christine do it many times, after a performance, for her father. She decided this candle now burned for her deceased father, as well. She sat back and prayed. She prayed for her father's soul, for her sister, her mother, Christine…Jean, the rest of the Opera Populaire's cast and crew, yes even Carlotta. And lastly she prayed for Erik; she prayed, hoped, wished, that he would be able to find what he was looking for in this world, she prayed that he, and herself, would be able to find out the reason for his lifetime of suffering.

Fresh tears fell down her face as she thought of Erik history. She didn't know much, only what her mother told her. She only told him of when they met… at the gypsy fair in the city. How they beat him for no reason and how she brought him to live here, at the opera house. She had a feeling there was much more to that story alone, but she thought it best not to push the matter.

'After all it is Erik's life, and not mine to meddle in… yet.' She thought and laughed for a brief moment and then sobered. She got up quickly, "Time for dinner…" she said to herself as she walked down to the dining hall, careful to avoid the detection of her mother or sister. She had no desire to explain her tear stained face to them… of all people.

* * *

_A/N: Well me hope ya liked it… not my personal favorite, but it was kinda rushed in a hurry just to post it!… and so my friends wouldn't murder me… so yesh! Once again check for errors if you wish… not big deal… I try my best, but I know it still bugs some people… and so give me suggestions… I kinda need them… just some small ones… to start the next chappie! lol sooo in the mean time… Have fun! _

_Hiding_


	7. The Only Thing Better

_A/N: HIYA!!! Wow, it's been awhile… sorry about that… hehe… oops lol Anyway here it is Chappie 7.. Even though it's ridiculously short don't worry! It's sort of a filler chpter and I have chapter 8 all ready to be typed up as well! ^_^ And one more thing before we start… last chapter I believe I said Jolie was going to dinner… I meant breakfast… it's not important really lol.. But it bugged me soo yeah… Have fun!_

**Phool: In Her Eyes**

Chapter 7 - The Only Thing Better

Erik sat down at his organ, "What is wrong with me? I shouldn't have let Jolie leave like that. She was obviously upset. I don't even know why she was so upset, which is the worst part of it… I have to find her. Christine should be asleep or a few more hours…" Erik convinced himself. He got up from his bench.

He used a more direct way to get to the dormitories rather than using the lake, which took forever and eternity to cross. He was as quiet as a shadow as he peered into Jol's dormitory. Her flaming red hair was no where in sight, 'Where could she be?' He pondered, 'The stage!'

He eagerly made his way to Box 5 and saw her there… dancing… drifting as if in a dream. He began to hum… "Hmmm, mmm, mm. Hmmm, mmm, mm." He had no idea where this melody was coming from, but it felt right and he loved it. Suddenly, he stopped. A man had just lifted Jol into the air and she was visibly distraught.

He calmed as she clamed and enjoyed her witty remarks. 'She's a natural on the stage,' he thought, 'What… What is she doing? She's dan… dancing with him?!' Erik was so enraged that when Jean kissed Jol he almost leapt from Box 5 onto the stage. But Jol beat him to knocking some sense into the man. He felt proud that she had been able to defend herself, and was thus able to write off his undeniable concern for her as that of an almost fatherly nature.

He watched Jol storm away, 'Where is she going now?' he sighed and followed her. He stepped where she stepped, and moved as she moved until they reached the chapel. He used the hidden door that led him to behind the glass angel and just watched her.

They sat there hour upon hour. She cried… he ached. She laughed… he smiled. He realized the only thing better than watching her now, totally unguarded, would be to be sitting there, on the cool stone floor, next to her.

But he couldn't. He had to get back to Christine. His eyes grew wide and shock twisted his visible face, 'Christine! I almost forget!' he swiftly stood up and ran through he winding corridors, hidden in the walls, back to his lair and his waiting Christine.


End file.
